TOW Rachels dream
by mondlerjunkie
Summary: Rachel has an odd dream about Chandler. How will Monica react when she finds out? Not as serious as it sounds. It takes place during the end of the 5th season


Rachel and Pheobe were sitting in Central Perk, drinking their coffee in silence.

''Rach, what's up with you today? You're so quiet.'' Pheobe asked.

''N...Nothing.'' Rachel stuttered.

''C'mon, what's wrong.''

''Nothing's wrong. Why would you think somethings wrong?'' She stuttered again.

''Rach, you know you can tell me anything.'' Pheobe grabbed her hand.

''Yeah, fine. I'll tell you but you have to swear you won't tell anyone.''

''I swear.''

''Ok, remember about 4-5 years ago, I had this dream about Chandler?''

''The one where you were doing it on the table?'' She pointed to the table.

''Yeah.''

''What about it?'' She asked with an amused smile on her face as she pictured Rachels dream.

''Well, I kinda had a similar dream.''

''You mean with other an other guy?''

''No, it was with him.''

Pheobe burst out laughing.

''What's up with you people? Monica's in love with him, you dream about him. Why does everyone think Chandler's so hot?''

''I usually don't. I mean sure he's kinda cute but he's Chandler! And he's together with Monica. This freaks me out. I mean when I had this kind of a dream while he was single that was fine but now he's together with my best friend.''

''So Monica's you're best friend?'' Pheobe asked, crossing her arms.

''You're both my best friends. Would you focus?''

''Yeah, ok. So what do you wanna do about it?''

''I don't know, I guess nothing. But this stays between the two of us.''

''Of course. Hey look there they come.''

Monica and Chandler enter, hand in hand.

''Hey guys what are you talking about?'' Monica asked, sitting down with Chandler and snuggling onto his chest.

''Not important.'' Pheobe quickly replied.

''Ok. I'm gonna order some coffee.'' Monica stood up and walked towards the counter.

''So, Chandler. What have you guys been up to?'' Pheobe asked.

''Not much. Just hanging out.''

''Ok. Hey, can I ask you something?''

''Sure.''  
''Have you ever had a sexy dream about someone and you felt really bad about it because it was totally inappropriet?'' Rachel kicked her when she said that.

''Not really why?''

''No reason.''

''Uhm, ok... Chandler looked a little confused. ''Rach, why are you looking at me so weird?'' He asked.

''I was just thinking about something. Uhm, I think I'm gonna go.'' She stood up and hurried out the door just as Monica came back with her and Chandlers coffees.

''What was that about?'' She asked.

''I have actually no idea.'' Chandler said. Pheobe took a sip of her coffee, hiding a smile behind it.

Later Monica and Rachel were alone in their apartment. Monica put a lasagna in the oven and went over to sit next to Rachel on the couch. Rachel turned her head away and hid it behind her magazine.

''You ok?'' Monica asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' She stuttered again.

''Alright.'' Monica raised an eyebrow. Before she could ask again, Chandler walked in.

''Hey Honey.'' He walked over to Monica and kissed her before sitting down next to her.

''Hey, Rach.'' He greeted her, too.

''Yeah, sure.'' Rachel replied absentmindedly.

Later Monica and Chandler stood together in the kitchen, kissing.

''I'll be over later, ok?'' Chandler said as he looked Monica in the eye.

''Do you have to go?''

''Yeah, I have to get this paperwork done or else Doug will kill me. And I need to concentrate.''

''Fine. I'll miss you though.''

''I know. Me too.'' He kissed her passionately.

''I love you.'' Monica smiled.

''I love you, too.'' He returned her smile, kissed her once more and then walked out the door. Monica sighed and sat down on the couch where Rachel was watching TV.

''Rach, can I ask you something?''

''What?''

''Am I crazy to miss him so much even when I see him again in about an hour and he's just across the hall?''

''I don't know.''

''No, seriously.''

''I don't know, Monica. But do we have to talk about Chandler?''

''Did you guys have a fight or something?''  
''No.''  
''Then why were you avoiding him all day?'' Before Rachel could answer, Pheobe walked in.

''Hey, what are you guys talking about?''

''Chandler.'' Monica replied.

''So Rach you decided to tell her about the dream?'' Pheobe asked.

''What?'' Monica looked at Rachel.

''What?'' Rachel looked at Pheobe.

''Ooooh. So that's not what you were talking about.''

''What dream?'' Monica asked.

''Mon, I don't know how to tell you this?'' Rachel said.

''What's going on?'' Monica asked.

''Rachel had a sex dream about Chandler.'' Pheobe said.

''What?'' Monica stood up.

''Mon, I don't know what to say. I'm not even attracted to Chandler. I have no idea what brought it up.'' Rachel placed a hand and Monicas shoulder which Monica slapped away.

''Listen. If you ever even think about coming on to Chandler or even about taking him away from me. I will kill you in the most painful way possible. So just back of!'' She yelled.

''I swear I would never do anything like that. I'm so happy for you guys but I can't control what I dream ok?''

''Yeah, whatever. I have to talk to Chandler.'' Monica said and walked across the hall.

Chandler was sitting at the counter in front of his computer and lots of paperwork. The door flew open.

''Mon, what's wrong?'' He asked when he saw how upset she looked. She said nothing and just walked over to Chandler, practically jumping him and kissing him passionately.

''Whoa, Mon. Slow down.'' He said pushing her away a little. ''What happened?''

''Rachel had a sex dream about you.''

''I know but that was like 5 years ago.''

''No. Last night.''

''Oh. Is that why she was acting so weird?''

''Yup.''

''But that still doesn't explain why you're so upset. Nor why you're jumping me.''

''I'm sorry I interrupted you while you were trying to work.''  
''No that's ok. I just wanna know why you're acting like this because Rachel had a dream about me.''

''I'm scared.''

''Scared of what?''  
''Scared of losing you.''

''Why would you think you'd be losing me?''

''Well, Rachel says it was just a dream and that she's not even attracted to you. But I don't know if I can believe her. She always gets who she sets her mind on. I'm afraid she's gonna take you away from me.''

''Aww, honey.'' He pulled her into a hug. ''No one's gonna take me away from you. And Rachel and I are just friends. You dream lots of stuff. That means absolutely nothing. And even if it did, that wouldn't affect us. I love you, only you.''

''Really? You're not gonna leave me for someone else.''

''Never.''

''I love you more than anything. You know that right?''

''I know. And I love you, too. More than you can imagine.''

Later that night Monica and Chandler were cuddled up on the sofa in Monica and Rachels apartment. Rachel walked in.

''Well, if it isn't my secret dream admirer.'' He joked.

''Yeah, well, I'm gonna go to bed. Good night.'' She went to her bedroom.

''Make sure to tell me about your dream in the morning!'' He called after her.

''You know, I threatened to kill her in the most painful way possible if she even thinks about taking you away from me.'' Monica cuddled closer to Chandler. He laughed.

''I love you so much.'' Monica kissed him.

''I love you too.''


End file.
